


I Am Sorry Brother

by AndyHood



Category: The Lion King (1994)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, Memories, Mufasa death, Other, Scar's guilt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 13:45:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5166014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndyHood/pseuds/AndyHood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Scar gazes down at the at the lifeless body of his brother he doesn't feel triumph, no the only thing he feels is sorrow. One-shot inspired by fan art</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Am Sorry Brother

Scar looked at his motionless brother's body expecting to feel triumph, but instead he felt sorrow. Mufasa had always seemed larger than life but now he seemed so small as he lay there broken under the tree. Scar took a few steps forward almost expecting Mufasa to sit up. But he didn't, Mufasa was still.

Scar bent down to sniff at his brother when a rain drop fell on Mufasa's face. Scar looked up expecting to see rain clouds but the sky was clear. Scar frowned not understanding when a drop hit his paw. He hesitantly raised a paw and whipped at his eyes and was amazed to see tears on his paw. Something seemed to break in Scar at the sight of the tear and great sobs began to rock his body as he collapsed beside Mufasa.

What he had done finally hitting him. Scar laid his head on his brother's mane, like he used to do as a cub. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" whispered Scar into Mufasa's mane as a memory surfaced in his mind. A memory of back when Mufasa and him had been cubs.

" _You're my best friend Taka" said Mufasa as he snuggled down beside his brother._

" _You're mine to Mufasa" Take playfully butted his head against that of his golden brother._

" _And we will always be friends forever won't we?"_

" _Were brothers Mufasa, of course we will be friends forever" assured Taka._

" _Of course, nothing we do to each other will get between us," answered Mufasa._

" _We'll always forgive each other right?" asked Taka._

" _Right, always, even if I get to be a hundred I'll always forgive you Taka."_

As the memory faded away, Scar couldn't help but wonder if Mufasa could have forgiven him for this?

Scar lay beside his brother until he was cold and stiff and his tears had long ran dry. Scar only moved when he heard the hyenas approaching.

"Is it done?" asked Scar not looking at the three. He didn't want to see his nephew's blood on them.

"He's never coming back" said Shenzi.

Scar ignored the feeling of guilt at the thought of his trusting nephew. He pushed back the memories of a small cub teetering towards him and smiling as he lay down between his paws. He forced himself to focus back onto the task at hand, the Pridelands were his now and he had to reward those that helped him get where he was. "Good, gather your pack and meet me at Pride Rock" said Scar.

"Yes my King" answered Shenzi and Banzai as Ed nodded rapidly.

Scar waited until they were gone before turning back to Mufasa's body once more.

"Good-bye Brother" he whispered one last time before he turned his back on the body.

His armor and resolve back in place and his feelings of guilt buried deep down. He did not notice a bright star appearing in the sky above him watching over him.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little oneshot that popped into my head.


End file.
